Jedi Knight Vixen
Jedi Master Sith Acolyte Cassius Beviin, or better known by sobriquet "Vixen", is a member of the 111th Heavy Brigade. He is usually seen aiding the Trooper's of the brigade, and in battle using the Shien technique with his single Silver lightsaber. He is the only Jedi in the 111th. Time as a Sith Acolyte Cassius grew up on his Clan's farm, on Mandalore. He would only be young when he was realized to be a Force Sensitive. He was abducted by a Sith posse who were raiding small Settlements in the Mandalore sector. Not much is known about his childhood, other than the fact that he was brought up as a Sith-Mandalorian hybrid, learning the past of both histories. Redemption Sometime before the Clone wars, Cassius had been heavily into the research of the Sith. He knew that a chosen one was prophecized, but knew he was not the one. He also knew the Chosen one was not a Sith, as, by this time, he knew the Sith were an unbalance of The Force, but thought he could not leave as he would be killed by his Masters. During the Mandalorian Civil War, where Sith would be on a mission to put a treaty into place between the Death Watch and Sith Order, Cassius would turn from adversary to enemy within a night. He had heard that the Sith Master on Mandalore told the Death Watch to attack a Farm, not far from Keldabe, the capital of Mandalore. The farm had in fact been owned by the Beviin clan, living a life of peace. They were annihilated during the night. Though the Sith was unaware of Cassius's upbringing on Mandalore, he still blamed him for what had happened. Cassius struck the Sith down with only two parries in between of their combat. The death of the Sith resulted in Cassius reconstructing a new lightsaber, and because of his disconnect with the dark side but the absence of light, redeemed the bleeding red crystal and made it Silver. He had turned to neither light or dark, and instead of leaning toward such a life, to begin with, two knights after his redemption, he destroyed the Sith-Death Watch camp where the Sith were based, killing everyone inside. After this, he joined the Jedi, and Master Windu would take the Mandalorian into his tutor, and Cassius eventually gained the Jedi Council's trust to deem him worthy of becoming Padawan. Nothing is told of who his Master was, but it is known that the Jedi's training and Knighthood was rushed so he could participate in the Clone Wars. Due to Cassius's bashful and aggressive nature, he would be assigned to the 111th Heavy Brigade, who shared his personality. He became fond of the Clone's very quickly, and in respect of them, clad their armour but removed the sleeves and leg-armour, and added robes. It was also known that Cassius is a morbid drinker, and has been caught completely rat-assed by Corporal Brew, who tended to him while he rested. Brew found and destroyed his drink stash. Capture and Distaste to the Jedi During an attempt to save "Vengeance" Duncan, Vixen attacked Ordel's workshop. He managed to get the Lieutenant out of the workshop to safety, but in turn, was captured by Ordel's droids. He'd then be held captive and put into multiple cells for attempts of escape. The last cell he'd be held in would only be big enough for him to be on his knees. He'd also be cuffed to the ground by his ankles, and chains from his wrists. The Rogues saved him and managed to release him from the workshop. Though, his saviors would be confused on Vixen's disconnected behavior. Division: "Objective complete, Jedi secure." Ember: "You'll be compensated, but it'll set us back a bit." Division: "Thank you, it's just..." Ember: "Hmm?" Division: "Forget it." Vixen, after a day of being back in Coruscant, after finding out "May" had effectively stolen his lightsaber, would deny the chance to rest and staged a betrayal by taking Brew's Pistol and headed to the Jedi Temple where he murdered a single Jedi Youngling and took his lightsaber. Vixen then escaped through the roof, and hid in the underworld where he would conspire against the Jedi Order. During his time in the Underworld, Vixen would go through multiple changes. His eyes had turned a bright orange, and the bags around his eyes blackened out with purple veins. He attempted to meet up with Brew, and ultimately set up a meeting with Alexis, though the meeting ended abruptly with Vixen, now Vanx, turning the holocommunicator off. The Return... Vanx, who was spiraling to the darkside and was aware of his transformations, attempted to stop his venture to the darks ide by traveling to Tython where he visited the Je'daii order's abandoned Jedi Temple. He has found two holocrons, of which he has learned a lot. He is still on the planet, and nothing is known of how his force connection is recieiing the trip. Category:Character Category:Force Sensitive Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Order